villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Madakko
Madakko is an assassin working for the Jark Matter and the partner of Ikargen. She was later modified into a cyborg called Mecha Madakko and promoted to Karo of the Perseus system. She is a major antagonist in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Biography Madakko and Ikargen were the ones responsible for killing Big Bear, the leader of the Rebellion against Jark Matter. Following the death of Karo Eriedrone, Mardakko and Ikargen were sent to Earth by Don Armage with the task of eliminating the Kyurangers. Arriving in the district ruled by the Daikaan Denvil, the pair passed by Stinger and asked him if he had seen the Kyurangers. Stinger answered the assassins by fighing them as Sasori Orange, but quickly realized that they were too strong for him to take on and retreated. The pair later witnessed KyurenOh destroying Denvil. Stinger later informed the Kyurangers of the assassin duo's arrival. Shou Ronbou warned that Ikargen and Madakko were a vicious duo and that the Kyurangers were to retreat if they ever encountered them. Ikargen and Mardakko later intercepted the team of five Kyurangers (including Stinger) who were sent to fight Toome. The pair proved to be to powerful for all five Kyurangers together, prompting Shou to order the Kyurangers to retreat in their Kyutamas. Following Ikargen's death, Madakko offered her services to Scorpio to avenge him. Scorpio accepted her offer on the condition that she reveal everything she knew about the Kyurangers. Later, after attempting to fight Oushi Black, she was stung and knocked unconscious by Scorpio. Waking up in a less restrained personality, Madakko pondered what Scorpio's objectives were. Holding him at gunpoint, Madakko asked him to reveal his goals, eventually learning that Scorpio sought to usurp Don Armage and rule the universe himself. She later engaged the Kyurangers in battle once again, accompanied by two Tsuyoindavers, and used them as shields to cover her escape. She was later ordered by Scorpio to recover the Ryukotsu Kyutama before the Kyurangers could obtain it. At some point she stole the Rashinban Kyutama from the Kyurangers, though was unable to stop them from pursuing her. Escaping through a blackhole, Madakko found herself in the Space Squad universe. She ran into Geki Jumonji aka the current Space Sheriff Gavan, who mistook her for a lost tourist. Taking advantage of this, Madakko tricked him into fighting Lucky and Naga while she escaped. However, the trio resolved their confusion and caught up to her. Joined by DekaRed, the three heroes defeated her. Under Don Armage's orders, Madakko activated all the Moraimars to drain the Earth of its Planetium. After Scorpio's Big Moraimars was destroyed by Houou Soldier, Madakko challenged the warrior to a one-on-one duel, but was quickly defeated by him in one slash. A piece of her was later recovered by the Vice-Shogun Tecchu, who revived her again to distract the Kyurangers. However, her fifth incarnation developed a fangirl personality and spent more time fawning over the Kyurangers than fighting them. She was later destroyed again in the Kyurangers' battle with Tecchu. Revived yet again, Madakko was promoted to Karo of the Perseus System. She underwent a surgery to have cybernetic modifications installed on her by Doctor Anton, sacrificing her regenerative ability in the process. She was also given a special remote by Dr. Anton to use in her fight with the Kyurangers. Mecha Madakko first fought Shishi Red using the Futago Kyutama, easily defeating him. Champ and the other Kyurangers soon came to assist Lucky, but Madakko used her remote to activate Champ's berserker circuit, sending him on a rampage. Mecha Madakko then left with Champ, summoning a Cow-Type All-Purpose Weapon Zero to cover her escape. She later reappeared in a treasure chest on the planet Ghem in Dr. Anton's castle after he transformed to an RPG setting. She fought the Mage Lucky, Hero Kotaro and Warrior Spada while Jokester Stinger went after Champ. After Ghem was reverted from the RPG, Mecha Madakko was overpowered by the combined power of Shishi Red Orion, Koguma Skyblue and Kajiki Yellow. Recognizing she couldn't win, Madakko used two Cow-Type units to block the five Kyurangers' finishers before retreating. Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Assassins Category:Aliens Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Female Category:Revived Category:Minion Category:Oppressors Category:Destroyers Category:Thief Category:Tyrants Category:Vengeful Category:Rivals Category:Enforcer Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant